The Witches Flower
by Spacekinky
Summary: A young witch arrives to her new home in Forks. As she gets used to living in such a small town her feelings for a blonde girl begin to rise.
1. Forks

Sunlight poured into the window early in the morning, as a young witch began her morning routine. Isabella Swan had moved into her father's house a week ago due to her mother remarrying. At first her mother was reluctant for her to go live with her father but after some persuasion her mother let her go. Her mother was the one who brought her up in the witchcraft life, as her father was not one to really believe in witchcraft (though he respected it). As the young witch began to stretched she noticed a breeze that wasn't there before. Glancing at her window she was surprised to see that it was open, knowing that she left it closed last night. Assuming that some woodland creatures opened it to see the new arrival to town she was not as worried. Though she would raise the defenses on the house. After closing the window she picked out her outfit for the day and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It was a little weird sharing the bathroom with her father but she didn't mind that much. Finishing up her clean up routine she grabs her backpack from her room and heads downstairs to start making breakfast for her father and herself. Moving to the kitchen she felt herself begin to relax a bit. The kitchen was always her favorite place to be as she loved to bake. Letting out a sigh she makes two omelets and sets them on the table. Digging into hers she notices that her father is still asleep. Deciding to let him sleep in she puts his omelet in the oven to keep it warm. She then cleans her plate and puts it away before putting on her shoes and grabbing her car keys. Locking the door she places her hand on the wooden frame before saying a few words in old latin that her mother taught her. To keep her house safe from evil and protected from darkness. Giving a satisfied hum she gets in her car and makes her way to the school. It was her first day at the new school, due to her arriving just as spring break started. She was a little nervous to say the least but her father was confident that she would have a good time.

As she continued to drive she started worrying about her truck. The poor thing was moving too slow for a normal truck and made this weird 'tac tac' sound when she drove it. Maybe she could get it fixed over the weekend. Patting the steering wheel she pulled into the school parking lot and found a spot to park. Grabbing her bag she took a deep breath before getting out of her truck. Looking up at the small building she let out the breath and gave a small smile. At least the school is small. Locking her truck she made her way to the front office to get her schedule. As she stepped into the office she felt a sense of home engulf her. Deciding to ignore the feeling she makes her was up the counter to greet the lady. Receiving her schedule was easier than it had been at her old school in Phoenix. Giving a small hum she made her way to her class with no problems. As the day went on she came to really like her teachers. As lunch came around she had already found herself ushered into a nice group of people. Meeting all these new people was a little overwhelming but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The young witch glanced around before her eyes landed on a table in the far corner. 5 inhumanly beautiful people sat there seemingly unmoving, but still enough to look human. She knew what they are, her mother engraved into her head from a young age that there are different types of creatures out there. Giving a satisfied hum she turned back to her human friends and leaned into the table.

"Jessica, how are those people at the far end of the cafeteria? The beautiful ones." Her voice held curiosity and humor.

"Oh! Their doctor. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska

a few years ago. They kind of keep to themselves. The blond girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett. And the little dark-haired girl is Alice. She's with Jasper, the blonde one, who looks like he's in pain. Dr.Cullen is like this foster dad-slash-matchmaker. And then there's Edward the one with auburn hair. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care." Jessica gave a sad sigh and picked at her food.

The young witch was intrigued, so it seemed that there were two more beautiful people. Sparing a glance at the table she noticed the blonde girl, Rosalie, staring at her. A sense of calming and warmth over took her senses and she instantly knew. As the blonde turned away quickly with a scowl on her face, the young witch knew it wouldn't be long before the blonde would talk to her. Standing up from the table she continued through her day only half paying attention to the work. At the end of the day she rushed home to see if the spell was still intact. She knew it would be but her mother had taught her to always check. Pulling up to her house she quickly got out of the car and locked it up before walking up to the front door. Placing her hand on the door she smiled and unlocked the door after a few seconds. Everything was in check and good. Stepping inside the house she felt a sense of tiredness overcome her. Locking the door behind her she decides that her father can order pizza and makes her way up to her room. Collapsing on her bed she stares out her window. It was a nice day out, though clouds covered the sky it was peaceful. She wasn't used to having a calm afternoon as Phoenix was a busy place to live. Giving a small sigh she pushed herself up and changed into her pajamas. Moving to her desk she decided it was a good time to do her homework.

 ** _A/N: A really old fic i digged up and decided to rewrite and publish. this one wont be like my other stories as it will be longer and publish dates will be once a month to accommodate my other stories and the chapter lengths of this one. im not confident in my writing but this is one of my favorites. I hope you like it. Drop a review if you have anything to say about it c:_**


	2. Sick

When Isabella woke the next morning she instantly knew something was wrong. Her stomach churned and she threw off her covers before falling out of her bed. Rushing as fast as she could she made it to the toilet just in time for her stomach to empty its contents. She was sick. It was the worst when she was sick as her magic was a little harder to do and maintain. Groaning she flushed the toilet and got herself cleaned up. It was still early in the morning that her dad was still there so she went to greet him. Not one of her best ideas as her and her sick body did not cooperate. Staring down at the stairs from the top they seemed to be getting longer the more she stared at them. Deciding not to greet her father she went back into the bathroom and took out two ibuprofen before heading to her room to get ready. She was beyond pissed that she was sick. It was her second day for school, which means that she could not miss it. As she moved around her room getting dressed she realized that she needed to unpack a few boxes still. Finding a random hoodie she makes her way slowly downstairs. Thankfully she didn't throw up again.

Making her way down the stairs she looked at her breakfast and decided she would just eat lunch today. Sighing she grabbed her bag and keys, making her way out the door. After making sure it was locked and the wards were up she got into her truck and started it up. Her truck stalled for a moment before roaring to life. Resting her head on the steering wheel she was starting to regret not staying home. She would have to have to deal with it when she arrives home. Lifting her head up, Isabella began her trek to school. Not that it was a long trek, but it sure felt long now that she had a cold. As she pulled into a parking spot she turned off her truck and rolled her shoulders back before heading to her first class. Everyone seemed to notice that the new girl was not the same as she was yesterday. She replied slow and seemed to sleep through her classes. By the time lunch came around the whole school seemed to know why. As Isabella was caught puking in the girls bathroom after second period.

Isabella was glad she didn't have to explain why she was slower today than yesterday but she hated people telling her that she should go home. Were they stupid? She just started school yesterday she couldn't skip any school. Sitting down next to the people from yesterday she only partially listened to the conversation. Only when it got extremely quiet she tuned realized she had started to day dream. Glancing around she noticed that all eyes were on the Cullen table and thankfully not on her. Moving her eyes over to the Cullen table she saw Rosalie was standing with her hands on the table. Her face contorted into pure rage. Letting out a sigh she stole one of Angela's fries and popped it into her mouth before standing up. In that moment all eyes moved to her as well as four golden eyes and one dark golden. Mumbling to her new friends that she would see them later she made her way back to the bathroom.

Locking herself into the stall she backed against the wall and slid down. It was comforting to feel the cold tile against her burning flesh. True that it was also cold outside but she would not go out into that cold. Rolling her shoulders she tried to get those beautiful dark golden eyes out of her head. Groaning she pressed her hand to her forehead, maybe it was time for her to go home. Narrowing her eyes at the stupid thought she carefully stands up and makes her way to her next class. As she entered her biology class she realized something, she wasn't sure how she missed it yesterday but there sitting in the seat next to hers was Edward Cullen. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember if he was there yesterday she drew up blank and decided not to dwell so much on that fact. Taking a seat next to the bronzed hair boy she noticed how he shifted away from her slightly. Biting back the groan she realized what the issue was. As her mother had put it, sometimes a human smelt so good to vampires and the human could smell so good to one vampire that the vampire would want to kill the human on the spot and in all cases the vampire would kill. A singer as her mother had put it. Drumming her fingers against the desk she contemplated if she needed to tell this coven what she was or she could dilute her sent and hopefully eluding Edward from killing her.

As the day came to an end the young witch decided that she would buy some scent maskers that hunters used. She knew that it wouldn't completely mask her scent but she hoped it would help. As soon as she was in her truck she pulled out of the parking lot and made her way home. She would go shopping tomorrow after school, but tonight she would relax and try to get over her sickness. Humming along to the song on the radio she made it home fairly quickly. After making sure her truck was locked Bella made her way up to her front door, resting her forehead and a hand on the old wood. Letting out a deep sigh she let her hand drop and unlocked the door entering into her house, locking the door behind her. Dropping her bag on the ground and kicking off her shoes she moved slowly into the kitchen to make a remedy to help clear her sickness. It was her first time making it even though she had watched her mother do it countless times she wasn't really sure what she was doing. Running her fingers through her hair she grabbed the roots and tugged a little. Maybe she should call her mother. Disregarding that thought all together she finished up her remedy and drank it in one gulp. It burned like alcohol and went down like a smoothie. Just like how her mother made it.

After washing the dishes and cleaning up her mess she sat down at the kitchen table and finished her homework right as her father came home. As the door swung open Bella gave a little jump and placed a hand on her heart. Her pencil rolled off the table. Shutting the door behind him her father hung is gun belt on the hook next to the door. Making his way into the kitchen he paused in the doorway at the site of his daughter before continuing to the fridge. Grabbing a beer he cracked it open and took a swing. After setting it down on the counter he turned to his daughter to speak with her.

"We were invited to the rez for dinner with the Blacks, but since you are sick you don't have to go," He was quick to explain how he knew at his daughters questioning stare, "I went to go back upstairs to wake you up but you were in your room, you left the Ibuprofen bottle on the bathroom counter."

"Oh, sorry about that," Came a apologetic reply.

The older man just shrugged and told her not to mention it. Letting out a light sigh Bella stood from her chair and gathered her papers.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep," She gave him a quick hug before disappearing up the stairs with her backpack, her pencil forgotten.

Closing her door Bella groaned and rubbed her eyes. Maybe sleep was a good idea, she was just going to read, but it seemed like her body liked the first option more. Getting ready for bed she showered, brushed her teeth, and changed into pajamas. Crawling into her bed she let the darkness consume her as she was thrusted into a dreamless night.

 _ **A/N: Oh hello there, i have no excuses as to why its taking so long to update my stories. all ill say is, depression sucks man. but its a new year so hopefully shit will get lit. also if any of you are going to the forever twilight in forks event this year ill hopefully be at the event as well! if not at the event then i will definitely be in Forks that week! Anyways I love you all Read And Review and let me know what you would like to see happen! who knows maybe ill have some of your ideas in my next chapter!**_


	3. uncomfortable

When the morning came and Isabella awoke with her sickness still there. Rolling over to her side she glanced up through the window and noticed it's still dark out. Letting a sigh fall from her lips she rolled away from the window and slowly got out of the covers. Stretching a bit she groans as her bones let out a soft crack. Taking the small lantern from her bedside she lit it quickly and made her way down the stairs. Moving around the house she made sure that all the windows were locked and closed. The house was deadly quiet as she made her way to the back yard. Pushing the old screen door open she came face to face with an overwhelming amount of trees. Ignoring the overwhelming urge to go back inside, she goes to the side of the house and moves the trash can out of the way. There in small lettering behind the trash can is a protection spell placed by her mother. Sighing she moves the trash can back in place and started to head back inside. The sun began to rise a little while after she came back inside, it was calm. As she began to get ready for the day, an unusual feeling began to form in her gut. Shaking the feeling off she finished getting ready and made her way down the stairs. Moving into the kitchen she says good morning to her father before grabbing her bag and keys.

Her morning classes moved by quickly and extremely boring. Soon lunch came and Isabella was able to sneak off to the library without much hassle. Letting out a sigh of relief she fell into one of the overstuffed chairs in the back. It was quite and empty just how she liked it. That was until someone else came into the library. Rolling her shoulders back she gets out her things and starts to work. Halfway through working she glanced at the clock noticing should could still get food. Tilting her head to the side she wondered if she should leave the library. Deciding against it she shook her head and got back to her work. That was until someone sat down in front of her. Looking up she takes in the smallest Cullen. Setting down her pencil she gives the small woman a smile.

"Hello, Alice was it?" Crossing her legs she leaned back giving off a relaxed aura.

"Yes, and you're Isabella I presume? I just came to see how you are enjoying Forks." Alice's eyes seemed to light up with every word she spoke.

"I'm fairing pretty well, though I didn't realize I would get sick as soon as I got here." She gave a soft laugh.

"Yes we'll Forks can do that to you especially when it's always cold and cloudy here." Alice laughed along though not understanding what was funny.

Before Isabella could say anymore the bell was ringing and it was time for class. Alice gave her a wave and expressed her happiness that Isabella was here. It was a little weird but nothing that she wasn't used to. Packing up her stuff she went to her next class. Per usual her classes went by fast and she left to go get groceries. Walking out of the school building she ran into a solid body. Backing up she started to apologise but stopped herself short as she stared up at the blonde goddess.

"Watch it." Those words were quick and cut through her soul, rattling her bones.

"Sorry Rosalie." She mumbled out and side stepped around the taller girl, walking quickly to her truck.

She left the school grounds quickly, not bothering to look back at the vampires. Letting out a deep sigh she made her way to Thriftway, the only grocery store her father would let her go to. Parking her truck in one of the many empty parking spots she stopped her car and headed inside. Taking out the small list she had wrote in the morning, she grabbed a cart and made her way around the store. Getting the things off her list wasn't such a hassle and soon she was able to get home. Thankfully Isabella got all of the groceries in as it had started pouring. She began to make pasta for her and her dad. It was finished cooking as the older man walked through the door.

"Smells good Bells," he gave her small smile, "you did a good job."

She thanked him and got two bowls for them. Once they were both situated they are in a comfortable silence. There was some small talk but both of them were more than happy not to talk. After finishing her dinner, Isabella began to clean up while letting her father handle his stuff. She put the leftovers in the container and made her way around the house to make sure everything was still intact. Thankfully no forest spirits came in and nothing was out of place. Letting out a soft sigh she makes her way to her room and begins to get ready. Not even halfway to her room does her sickness make itself known and she's leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach of food. Groaning she flushes the toilet and rocks away from it. Maybe she should confront the one causing her sickness. Shaking her head she decides not to as it's too soon. Standing up she washes her face and brushes her teeth, getting rid of that horrid taste. After that ordeal she decides she needs to figure out a way to at least reduce her symptoms. Spending all night researching she only realized she hadn't slept when the sun began to rise.

Letting out a soft laugh she began to get ready for the day. Glancing out the window she noticed that the trees and ground were covered in a layer of snow. _Great. Mood ruined_. She shook her head and made sure that she was warm. As she headed down to the kitchen she decided to make herself a bowl of cereal. Hopefully she would be able to keep it down. Finishing the cereal she grabbed her keys and made her way outside, just as her dad was pulling up with her truck.

"Hey Bells, the roads are iced over so I put some chains on your tires." He said while moving over to his car.

"Thank you Dad." She said sincerely as she could.

"You're welcome," he paused "hey I'll be home late I got a lot of paperwork to do."

"That's okay I'll just order some pizza." He nodded at her statement and said goodbye leaving to work.

She let out a deep sigh and made her way to the school. Something felt off, extremely off.

 _ **A/N: oh wack. highschool is ending soon so im sorry i havent posted in a while. im really trying to graduate. thank you all for being so patient. i love you all. (if ya could read and review that helps a lot)**_


End file.
